The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Depth photography and depth video applications require multi-camera devices with 2 or more world-facing cameras. Further, for proper multi-camera, depth mode operation, the 2 or more world-facing cameras need to be running concurrently with their captured frames synchronized and numbered in sequence.